1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to power management technology, and more particularly to a power management circuit used in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Universal serial bus (USB) can be used to establish communication between a USB host (usually a desktop or notebook computer) and a slave USB device (e.g., a digital audio player or mobile phone), but two slave USB devices cannot be used in this method. Thus, USB on-the go (OTG) technology is used to allow communication devices that generally fulfill the role of being slave USB devices to be USB hosts when paired with another USB device. For example, a digital camera can be directly connected to a printer through the USB OTG.
To prevent over voltage and protect charging circuits, over voltage protection (OVP) integrated circuits (ICs) are commonly used in the slave USB devices. However, many OVP ICs are not compatible with the USB OTG, and so communication between the two slave devices cannot be achieved.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.